The Demigods' Children
by MagicGoddess2001
Summary: This is after the war with Gaea and this is about all of the demigods' children. Hope you like it! no hate please. This is my first ever publication, so COMMENT! Bonus points for guessing everyone's parentage, so are hard and others are easy *cough*Belasaria*cough*. Hope you like! PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Chapter I

I woke up to a soft hand on my shoulder. Gently urging me to wake up, but that of coarse would be in vain, because the real challenge would be getting me to leave my bead. Then of coarse it hit me who in the world would be in my cabin, trying to wake me up? I rolled over to see a gorgeous boy, with golden blonde hair, that stood out against his black clothing. He nudged my shoulder again softly.

"We need to go, _Now_!" the pretty blond boy sounded worried which didn't seem to meet his cool demeanor at all. This time he grabbed my arm and slung me over his shoulder with surprising strength.

"What are you doing! Who are you! Let go of me!" I screamed while trying to kick my way out of his grasp. He did not seem to notice my screams or my kicking but simply tightened his grip on my waist and ran out of my cabin.

I screamed louder trying to wake up some of the other campers, but no one herd my screams, even the boy didn't seem to notice, or care for that matter. We were just passing the huge pine tree that stood on the edge of the camp and the woods beyond. I dove out as far as I could to reach one of the branches, and held on for dear life. I almost immediately spilled out of my kidnappers hands and landed on by butt.

"What the he-" he started as I got up. But when I was up I was already sprinting. I was the fastest girl on my cross-country team, and my track-team. I would blow away from him faster than-. He was a lot faster than he looked, he tacked me and pinned me in not even five seconds, and as soon as he did, my small little cabin collapsed, as if being smashed by a huge fist.

The boy looked down at me. No, to call him a boy was an extreme under statement. His face was almost perfectly symmetrical, except for the cocky up-turn on the right of his lips, that would make most girls' hearts melt on the spot. His steady gray eyes stared at me with a mixture between aggravation and amusement. It was obvious by the way he carried himself that he got what he wanted very often.

"Jayden, let her up. It's done, they think she is dead." A voice called from in the woods. At that moment a large, and very built girl revealed herself. She sounded gruff, and her unkempt, and mangy copper-rust colored hair blew wildly be hind her. She was dressed similar to the guy who must have been Jayden, except for a lot more red clothing, and a tattoo on her hand of a spear and winged shoes.

Jayden stood and offered me his hand, totally poker faced. I refused a stood on my own. I hadn't realized how tall he was until I stood up, and barley made it to his nose. The girl walked over and extended her hand to shake her own.

"The name is Belasaria, and this dunce is Jayden." She said as she shook my hand. I must have slightly smiled because Jayden bit his lip.

"Well now that we are all introduced, can we continue? Remember, quest, bring her back to camp?" He spoke in long drawn out words, as if speaking to a toddler. Belasaria looked as if she was going to throttle him. Though I was still confused, and partially pissed.

"What camp are you talking about?" I demanded. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Why, Camp Half-Blood of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I wanted to send a special shout out to two of my readers, in thanks of your sweet comment!+Bonus points for the correct parentage to Princess of Flames, and for being the first comment ever! thank you guys so much!Also bonus points to YourLogicIsFlawless for awesome pen name. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story, +some romance.;)

I had absolutely no idea what to think. Jayden, Belasaria, and I were only forty miles away from _Camp Half-Blood_. According to Belasaria it was a camp for _special_ kids, who's parent was a Greek god. Jayden hardly talked, and whatever he said was some sarcastic comment about the ignorance of mortals, such as I. Belasaria often argued that I was indeed a demigod, and a powerful one at that, otherwise Chiron would have never sent them on a quest to save me. Why she defended me I was still uncertain, because she didn't seem overly fond of me either.

Though I seemed to annoy Jayden with my very existence, but Saria just said that he had never been good at making new friends, ever since a young girl he meet three years ago. Thought Jayden did not seem like the kind of guy who has had his heart broken. No, his reason went way deeper.

The next day I went down to the river to bathe. Somehow Jayden had managed to shop-lift everything we needed. He just walked in and out without anyone looking at. He didn't even bother to conceal the good, because no one noticed him, like he wasn't there.

I stripped everything except for my bra and underwear, so I could wash them. I only had those because I would never ask him to buy me any. I slowly sank into the water, feeling the chill of calm waters around me. I rinsed out my hair, and more or less, tried to comb it with my fingers. I couldn't help but feel worried about someone randomly popping up and freaking out over me bathing in a river. though we were over thirty miles away from civilization, and the chances of a lost camper strolling in were extremely slim. Though of course, leave it to a demigod to fit into that small chance.

Jayden, of course was this demigod. Without even looking at me he sat at the base of one of the tall pines that surrounded the river. He opened a book and started to read until I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. His head shot up almost immediately. He knew I was there even from my silent breath.

"I know you are there, Mika. I'm not an idiot." he said coolly as he looked down at his book again. He didn't seen to care about the fact that I was still there and trying to bathe.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, irritated by his density.

"What do you think I am doing?" he gestured to the book he was holding, "Are mortals that primal that they still do not understand the basics of the written language?" he asked sarcastically.

Now this irritated her, she was tired of him talking down to her, as if she was a mere child. He was only a year older at most. She was feed up with it.

"Have you ever heard yourself speak to another person, you act like everyone is your servant ready to worship you at the bend of a hand, and you are a what, some sort of _god_." She snapped quickly and clearly. He only smiled slightly, which gave me a odd sensation of pleasure.

"I like you word choice for that." He whisper, almost to himself. I rolled my eyes, he is way to full of himself. Though the next thing he did surprised me more than anything else he could have done. He set his book on the ground, and proceeded to taking his shirt off and tossing it on the ground. He advanced to the water, where it seemed to greet him like an old friend. He waded right in front of her, making her very self conscious, considering her current outfit choice.

"And what of you, if I were a god, what would that make you"he whispered to me. My stomach was doing back flips, because not only was I only in my underwear and bra, he was right there looking at me with that same cocky grin as the first day I met him.

"That would make me one of the few people who would tell you no." I whispered as well, unable to find my voice. This pleased him and he grew closer, so he was hardly an inch away, and I could feel his presence in the water in front of me.

"I find it funny that you think you have the strength to deny me." he spoke softly, his lips brushing against my ear lightly. It sent a chill of excitement down my spine, I had to fight the urge to nuzzle him back. He was partially right, I wanted him a little bit, but not just that, I wanted to know him, what he was hiding, who he was hiding.

"You're not my type." I whispered into him ear. He smiled slightly, his arms had somehow found their way around my waist, probably turning my face all shades of red. I felt his warm breath on my check.

"I'm everyone's type" at that moment I forgot every sarcastic comment, and every loathing look, and practically melted into his. His lips were hard at first, like he didn't want to kiss me, but he softened and held me tightly against him, though still gently, as if he was afraid of hurting me. He slowly started to sink under the surface, taking me with him. I allowed my hands to run through his hair, and close whatever tiny space was left between us. One hand gripped me tightly, while the other played with the ends of my hair. I came up for a breath, and he smiled like this was something he did all of the time.

For one single moment we lingered in the river together, enjoying each others presence, but of course, we were demigods, and this kind of peace never lasted long.


End file.
